The Fan Club
by kale.1987
Summary: What happens when the FBI's secret weapon on crime gets an online following? It causes all sorts of chaos thats what! Lizzington Fic! If you don't like then don't read! Liz/Red pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Fan Club

A/N, I don't own blacklist or taken!

Hello all of you lovely readers… this is something totally new for me – a blacklist fan fic! I've never written one before so please let me know if I'm on the right track and if you'd like me to continue!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Keen was bored. As much as she would deny it to anyone who would ask.. her life was dull – outside of work that is! Ever since the truth had come to light about Tom and the traitor he was, it had seemed wrong… not to mention painful, to stay in touch with the friends that they had together. She couldn't tell them the truth so instead told a lie and then stood back and watched it grow.

It had started with her neighbor, a kind old spinster lady with whom Tom used to flirt with because it made her feel better - it was things like this she struggled with, did he do this as an act to make her love him more? Or did he actually do it because he felt sorry for her?... Was he capable of feeling sorry at all? These were the thoughts that seemed to buzz around her brain when she wasn't otherwise occupied with work and catching bad guys.

All it had taken were the muttered words of infidelity and teaching abroad and the damage had been done. Word seemed to spread and friends called and offered apologies and dinner invitations, not to mention suggestions of getting back on the horse and even a few 'it's a good job you found out he was gay before you had kids' – although how that one came about she had know idea. But every time she had smiled and thanked them and that was that… pretty soon calls stopped, eye contact was lost and Elizabeth Keen had found herself alone.

It was yet another one of her 'quiet' nights when something different happened – something that changed the course of her life forever.

"_I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."_

"That's right Bryan, you tell that asshole what a world of hurt he's in for" Elizabeth Keen shouted while grabbing another handful of popcorn and started shoving as much of it in her mouth as she could, when the phone rang.

She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, its neon glow told her it was 11.38pm. She frowned and wondered who it was that could be calling at this time? She had spoken to Red only the previous evening and he had told her he would be away on business for a few days and that he'd be in touch when he returned. She still had no idea on what their relationship was or how it was going to progress, but at times when he wasn't an asshole – it was good to have someone around who cared and even took the time to make sure she ate properly.

She swallowed the remaining popcorn and picked the phone up, answering only with a brief "Keen"

There was a surprised laugh, followed by "Is that really how you answer your home phone Keen?"

Liz scowled "Ressler, not that I'm not thrilled to hear from you but what are you doing calling me this late, at home on a Friday night? I thought you said you had a life!"

She heard another laugh "And you told me you had a life, I'm beginning to think that sentence was code for 'I sit in the dark watching soppy films while making my ass bigger' or am I wrong?" he asked.

She glanced guiltily over at the half empty bowl of popcorn before scowling

"Screw you Ressler"

"Well Keen, as much as I would love to continue this little love fest, I'm only calling because Aram wants a word with you" Ressler said.

Huh? That was unexpected, Liz wondered what Aram wanted

"Well Donald that was so nice of you to do such a self sacrificing thing as to call me, I'll be sure to pass that on to your Mom next time I see her" Liz told him in an overly sweet voice that she knew Red would be proud of.

"Bite me Keen" he snarked

She laughed and replied, "Not even if you were paying Ressler"

She heard a throat clear before a quiet "Umm, Agent Keen – Agent Ressler has gone."

Liz felt the tell tale tingle of the blood rushing to her cheeks

"Aram, I'm sorry you know what Ressler is like!"

She heard quiet cough

"Anyway" she added "What's up?"

"Well part of my job is managing the digital footprint of the post office, I have to keep an eye out for possible security issues, tourists taking photos of things they shouldn't, unauthorized CCTV footage of missions - things like that. Anyway, as part of that I was doing some checking into reports of some online chatter regarding Raymond Reddington" he said.

"Online chatter?" Liz repeated as she felt an uncomfortable tightening in her chest.

"Yes, It was actually a lot easier to find than I had anticipated… but then a whole new set of problems developed" he replied.

"Okaaaay" Liz said slowly whilst rubbing her hand over her now rapidly beating heart.

"It would seem that Raymond Reddington has a fan club" he said.

Reviews x


	2. Chapter 2

The Fan Club

A/N Thank you for your words of encouragement! Here's chapter 2, I know it's a bit short but I hope it's everything you guys hoped for!

Chapter 2

Of all the things Liz had been expecting to hear, its fair to say that that particular jem had been more than a little unexpected… so much so that she had been staring dumfounded at the phone in her hand for well over a minute now.

"Agent Keen, is there a problem with the line?... "

"Agent Keen?"

She heard him sigh

"I'll end the call and try again, there may be a problem with the line."

She heard a click and the line went dead.

Red had a fan club….? That was just plain bizarre.

She glanced down at the phone that was still clamped tightly in her hand and watched as it sprang to life again.

She took a breath and answered

"Hey Aram, sorry about that – it must have been a bad connection or something?"

"That's no problem Agent Keen" he replied

"So about this fan club?" she asked

"Yes, its rather…. specialized" he told her.

Lizzy laughed

"Well it would have to be" she told him "they're interested in Reddington!"

Aram chuckled

"I see your point" he said "Anyway getting back to it, I managed to locate the origin of the data to a website that specialized in criminals you would most like to…umm, have intercourse with?"

For once Liz was grateful that there was no one else around because she was pretty certain her face was on fire at this point!

Red a sex symbol for convict lovers?... Although she did have to admit that there was a certain way the corner of his mouth turned up when he smirked that made her wonder what it would be like to lick it … not that she had any attraction to him…much. But it wasn't something she was ever planning on acting on so there certainly wasn't any point thinking about it.

"Agent Keen?"

Liz shook her head, almost as if she was trying to make the thoughts that had suddenly appeared, disappear again.

"Sorry Aram, so are sites like this common?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes" he told her "but usually they are of no importance to the FBI, its just that in this case things have gotten more in depth and with his work with us being top secret, we cant take the risk that Reddington is exposed in any way."

"What do you mean, more in depth?"

"Well it appears as if it started by conversation, then it progressed to an exchange of pictures - warrant pictures, wanted posters and old navy stuff... information on known likes and dislikes, that sort of thing"

Liz felt the sense of alarm that had been quietly chiming before, progress to a fully-fledged ringing.

"That to me doesn't sound entirely innocent" she told him

"I know, that's why I called Agent Keen, I think someone is using the groups fixation on Reddington as a way to track him down."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; The Blacklist is not mine… nor are the characters…. Unfortunately

A/N Sorry for the delay – my muse went on strike and not even James Spader spanking Maggie G could help! But its here now so enjoy!

Chapter 3

It had been over an hour since Liz had received the phone call from Aram about the 'Fan Club' and Liz had made it her business to find out everything there was to know on the subject. If she hadn't been worried before, she most definitely was now.

The 'mother' site (As Aram had weirdly referred to it as) was fairly non descript, just a bunch of names with various links and the usual advertising crap… But when she followed the 'Raymond Reddington' link, she felt scarily like she'd been punched right inn the gut because there in all its black and white glory was Red's wanted poster.

BL * BL * BL

Liz glared at the phone in her hand as it seemed to do nothing but ring, she was about to give up when she heard the click of a connection.

"Lizzie! To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call? … Is life really that tedious without me?"

"Reddington, If I gave you nearly as much thought as you think I do then I wouldn't be able to function as a person" she told him while her mind whispered

_Liar _..

He laughed, "Ah yes, I understand now, you called because you miss our little verbal sparring sessions, is that right?"

_Possibly…_

Liz snorted, "Clearly I am interrupting something - well I'll tell you what, I'll let you get back to that something and not bother telling you why I called because clearly it isn't as important as whatever it is that you are doing!"

She ended the call and threw the phone down onto the bed beside her. He would call back, she knew he would, but she wouldn't answer. At least not the first time anyway.

She glared at the offending web page that was open on the laptop in front of her. She was looking at the wanted poster that was issued by the FBI back in 2012, it had all the standard information on it as well as a few somewhat dated pictures and the reward offered – it was pretty unremarkable…. Until you looked at the annotations that were all around it, 'does he wear glasses, wouldn't he have had his hair shaved to make himself less conspicuous, what would he look like clean shaven?' … it was worrying, as if someone was trying to build up a picture of what Red looked like now… but why? Liz had a feeling it wasn't a simple matter of money.

The phone started to ring again, she smiled and answered the call, "So I take it that you're going to behave and listen to what I've got to say Reddington?"

There was a deep chuckle

"Me, behave? Lizzie really, who has been filling your head with such nonsense….? Don't tell me that in my absence you've had to resort to socializing with Donald?"

_As if_

"Hey Red, give Don a break - he tries and is kinda sweet at times"

_If you're sad and have no taste_

"Well I'm so glad that the pair of you have finally managed to see past your differences" he said crisply

_Gotcha _

"Yup, I think June would be an ideal time for the wedding, don't you?" she asked playfully.

There was a pause

"Elizabeth" he said slowly "Are you sassing me?"

Liz smirked as rubbed her stomach to try and calm what felt like a whole swarm of butterflies that had taken up residence there.

"Sassing you? Red please, you're not my Dad – And if this is where you come out with some bizarre anecdote about a woman you knew in a country you once visited who liked what daddy gave her, I will throw up on my nice clean sheets – which will really piss me off."

He let out another deep chuckle

"Lizzie, as if I'd ever be so crude – a gentleman does not kiss and tell."

"Yes, that usually means that you want me to ask anyway" she replied.

"Now as thrilling as this conversation is Lizzie, I am a busy man. Are you ready to tell me the purpose of this call - or do I have to wait for you to hang up on me so I can call again? Because I do so hate playing the role of the needy wife."

Liz laughed, there was something about talking to red that seemed to make everything else pale in comparison – problems seemed smaller, the clouds less grey, her mood not as dark. He did that to her and she was grateful for it – probably more so than she'd ever admit.

"Yes, Aram flagged a security issue with me regarding a potential risk to your safety and that of the post office."

There was silence on the line

"Red, are you still there?" she asked

"I'm still here Lizzie" he replied

"Okay, so why didn't you say anything?"

"Lizzie" he said slowly, "do you realize just how silly that question is?"

She felt the first flickers of anger begin lick the in inside of her belly and all feelings of 'fluttering butterflys' long gone.

"Explain" she said tightly

He chuckled again, only this time it wasn't the nice 'oh we're sharing a joke' laugh, it was the 'I'm being a know-it-all annoying bastard laugh' and it never failed to set her teeth on edge.

"Don't get all grumpy Lizzie, you'll ruin my good mood" he said before continuing "But to answer your question of 'why didn't you answer?' … And that is simply because I don't think you realize just how common threats to my person are, they happen almost daily. Its funny, I would have never imagined you would be that slow on the uptake Lizzie…. Either that or I was right all along and really the whole reason for you ringing me is because you actually do miss me!"

Liz was torn between two things, the first was wanting to strangle red – he was using that tone he knew never failed to pissed her off and the second was that he was right. Threats to his person happened as a regular occurrence – probably far more than she was even aware of. She had rang him to tell him about this because she wanted to speak to him, to hear his voice. For him to say her name in the way that only he could, because she really did miss him when he wasn't around…

But even then those desires didn't eradicate that lingering worry she had over this site, that there was genuine malice involved that could get innocent people and red hurt.

"I'll admit to nothing of the sort Reddington" she said, before adding "And I know threats to your safety happen regularly– but this time its different and I think it's got the potential to get innocent people caught up in it and killed."

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line

"Lizzie, would it kill you to call me about something nice for once?"

Liz felt the fire in her belly cool considerably at the sudden change in red's tone. He seemed tired, the spark seemed to have drained from his voice in the space of thirty seconds. He was struggling, she could tell. The great Raymond Reddington needed something and not just a good nights sleep.

"Well I was also thinking that you could help me with something when you get back – besides this fan club thing that is. An old friend of Sam's sent a decent bottle of whisky my way, apparently he owed it to him and given the circumstances he wanted to give it to me instead" she told him.

"And how does that require my assistance" he asked in a slightly lighter tone.

Liz smiled

"Well apparently good whisky tastes even better when it's drank from a crystal tumbler – something about the natural reaction to alcohol? Anyway I was thinking that you would know where to get a couple and maybe you could help me out with it while we go over this case" she rushed.

Nice going Keen, you sound like you're asking him to take you to Prom or something.

And he's not talking. Not saying a word. Crap. Think. What the hell do I say now…. I could always say that Aram and god help me, Ressler would be joining us too when she heard a soft noise on the other end of the line, almost like a breath that had been taken too quickly.

"I would like that very much Lizzie" came the soft reply.

And the butterfly's were back..

"I'm glad, now hurry up and sort your crap out so you can get on a plan and bring me my god damn glasses" she said playfully before hitting the end button on the phone.

Soon she thought to herself as she began looking through the fan club pages again. He would be back with her soon, together they would work to find out who was after him and she would do her best not to think about who would get caught in the crossfire this time.

BL * BL * BL

Thoughts? Feelings? - let me know!

Also for all you Lizzington and Blacklist lovers out there, I'm on Twitter – feel free to drop me a line sometime MrsNeillans87

BL * BL * BL


End file.
